They Met At Cape Howl
by RadicaldreamerKid
Summary: Can Serge and Kid see where their future lies? This is my first fic I put up and I will understand if its bad. Please don't flame me for it, though. Please R+R too.


Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters from Chrono Cross.I don't own the places either.SquareSoft owns all of it.  
Warning:*Lots of Spoilers*  
They Met At Cape Howl  
By:Radical Dreamer Kid  
  
Serge stood at the top of Cape Howl looking over the sea. The   
main reason he was up on Cape Howl was not because he needed to relax   
but so he could think. It was all over with and most of the team returned   
to what their life was before everything started with Lynx, dragons and fate.   
Few didn't want to go back. Two whodidn't want to go back were Serge and   
Kid. Serge never wanted to go back to the his life was before he met Kid   
at the very place he was standing. Coming out of thought,Serge heard   
footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see Kid walking towards him.  
"Oi, mate.What are ya doin here?" asked Kid. She now stood   
beside him.   
Serge shrugged. "I was just thinking," replied Serge turning his   
head to look at her.  
"About what?" said Kid meeting his blue eyes with hers.  
He sighed."Our whole adventure, my father, the people we met,   
the dragons, and what I might do next," said Serge looking back over the   
sea as he finished. He didn't mention that he was thinking of her most of all.  
"Whatever you do I'm with ya," responded Kid turning to look   
over the sea as well.  
After a few seconds of silence Serge said,"Thanks Kid for sticking   
beside me even after what Lynx did to you. It's my father who did it all. It's   
my fault he was changed." Serge closed his eyes. He hated Lynx for that. He   
wanted to warn Kid that Lynx was in his body but all he could do was   
roar in the pain his eyes beheld when she was stabbed.  
"It's not your fault mate," said Kid. She would never blame Serge   
for that incident. She did blame herself for not relizing that Lynx was in   
Serge's body until after they had beaten up where the real Serge was. Ever   
since then he apologized many times thinking it was his fault. She was also   
mad at herself for another reason. That reason was when she attacked Serge   
while he was in Lynx's body at Hermit's hideout although she knew Serge and  
Lynx switched bodies a few seconds before she was stabbed. After a few   
seconds she apologized," I'm sorry Serge. I shouldn't have been so blind   
when you were Lynx. I should have never attacked you."  
Looking at her again he relized she felt really guilty for   
that incident just as he did for the stabbing incident,"Kid, I know it's   
not your fault. You may think it is your fault but I never will," replied   
Serge.  
Kid hugged her arms around her stomach with her head bowed.  
'Serge, if only it wasn't my fault,'thought Kid.   
"Kid......I..... I don't have any plans to ever leave you alone............  
again so that includes whatever you are put through I will also be put   
through from now on,"said Serge using his hand to lift her chin to look   
back into his eyes.  
"I was told that a long time ago in different words and yet I was  
alone after,"said Kid taking her chin out of his grasp but still looking at him.  
Serge looked confused. Not because he had no clue what she was  
talking about but just how did she remember that day."You remember that   
day?"  
Kid nodded."One of the few memories I keep. You did keep the one  
promise you made with me when I felt a tear go down your cheek while you   
were trying to comfort me. You whispered, "You will find me one day and   
we'll be together from that time on," and so I could feel you in my heart   
since that day."  
"That is a promise I kept and always will keep," said Serge. He   
could remember that day as well. He saw her saddened face when they saw the  
house burn down and it was what made him relize just how the tough-talken   
Kid had a reason to be the way she is.   
"No, mate. I want you to just live the life you had before this all   
started. I'll go to the same world as you but I want you to be able to go home   
and be happy with Leena. We'll stay friends forever of course,"said Kid   
turning away and began to walk away but was stopped. Serge grabbed her  
head and pulled her into his arms. Kid was surprised but looked into his   
eyes as he spoke again.  
"You actually think Leena meant that much to me. I never loved   
her as more than a friend. She may have thought I cared for her like she cared  
for me but I didn't. I always felt there was something missing in my life up  
until you and me met at this very spot. I've wanted to tell you this and   
something else ever since the meeting at Cape Howl," said Serge.  
"What else did you want to tell me?"asked Kid.  
"Kid, you know I'm not very good at saying things,"Serge paused   
then admitted,"You're more than a friend. I love you, Kid."  
Kid didn't know what else to say but,"If you're lying I'll kick your  
arse so hard you'll kiss the moons."  
"I'm not lying but if you need proof I'll give you proof,"said Serge.   
He moved his head closer to hers with their lips only millimeters away from   
one another they both closed their eyes and their lips finally met. Kid   
wrapped her arms around Serge's neck. Serge pulled her closer to him.   
Kid pulled out of the kiss but still had her arms hung around   
his neck and responded, "That is not the moons,mate. But you know, I like  
that better. I love ya too, Chrono Trigger."  
Kid let her arms fall around Serge's waist and he pulled her into   
a tighter hug. Serge held her while wishing the moment will never end. He   
rested his head on top of hers and they both closed their eyes not wanting   
to see anyone else except the person in each other's arms. The day when   
they first met at Cape Howl changed both of their lives forever especially   
this meeting.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: This is my overall first fanfic so if its bad please don't flame   
me a horrible amount of times. If you want to e-mail me   
(radicaldreamer_kid@chronocross.i-p.com) with some writing or typing tips  
when it comes to fanfics. I would really appreciate it if you would reveiw.   
Serge/Kid fan fics are my favorites. If I write anymore it will only based on  
these two. Sorry but you won't catch me writing any different couplings  
especially with Serge or Kid with someone different. Although I met do one  
or two just for something different. Depending on how many  
people will reveiw I might write more stories for fanfiction.net. 


End file.
